So-called “homing” devices rely on the ability to intercept moving objects of interest (e.g. targets). For weapons, for instance typical electrooptical (“EO”) or infrared (“IR”) homing vehicles such as tactical missiles, the ability to intercept an object is heretofore best realized with quite expensive inertial-rate sensors and precision-gimbal modules.
These inertial-rate and (if gimbals are present) precision linear-position sensors are used to measure the LOS angular rotation rate (commonly called the “LOS rate”) between the homing vehicle and an object. If of low cost, such sensors are not adequate for high-performance interception of moving, accelerating objects: such pursuit requires high-bandwidth guidance, which in turn is precluded by parasitic body coupling and measurement noise.
Some workers in this field have tried to derive the angular LOS rate from imaging sensors. All of their imaging techniques, however, also require knowledge of the sensor's own inertial state (e.g., speed and body rates). Hence these efforts fail to escape or mitigate the above-discussed requirement for very costly inertial-rate sensors or precise gimbals.
Some such imaging systems employ gimbaled camera systems; others, so-called “strapdown” imaging sensors—that is, imaging sensors carried by and fixed with respect to a vehicle. Many of these researchers approach the problem with optimal estimation techniques. Others use camera-pixel-specific information to support the development of proportional navigation guidance.
To the best of our knowledge, accordingly, no prior imaging-sensor method has succeeded in maintaining high-bandwidth guidance but at very low cost. Yet high-bandwidth guidance is essentially an absolute requirement for high-performance interception of moving, accelerating objects. Although prior artisans in this field are responsible for remarkable accomplishments, they have left considerable room for improvement.